The present invention relates to hair dye dispensers and, in particular, it concerns a cartridge for use with such a dispenser and a method of using such a cartridge.
It is known to provide a hair dye dispenser for dispensing dye into the hair of a user. Of particular relevance to the present invention is a hair dye dispenser disclosed in PCT Patent Publication No. WO 98/51183 which is hereby incorporated by reference as if set out in its entirety herein. The dispenser in question will now be described with reference to FIG. 1 which corresponds to FIG. 2 of the aforementioned application. For the sake of clarity, the original numerals will be identified within parentheses. Thus, WO 98/51183 provides a hair dye dispenser (1) for dispensing a fluid hair dye. Dispenser (1) includes a dispensing container (3), formed with a base and a side wall, for containing and dispensing the hair dye. The base is provided with a number of projecting tines (11) and dispensing apertures (15). A piston (17) slides in abutment with the wall of the dispensing container. The dispenser (1) also includes a housing for receiving the dispensing container (3) and an actuation mechanism for displacing the piston (17) towards the base so as to dispense the hair dye through the dispensing apertures (15).
While providing a highly convenient and effective method for applying dye to the hair, the aforementioned device has been found to suffer from certain limitations. Specifically, the device relies upon the user to fill the dispensing container with pre-mixed hair dye and then to position the piston within the container ready for use. This reliance on the user to correctly position and align the piston within the dispensing container has been found to be problematic. Even a relatively small misalignment of the piston may present a risk of seepage or squirting of the dye which could damage clothing or furnishings and which is generally inconvenient. A more extreme misalignment could possibly lead to breakage of the piston or dispensing container.
There is therefore a need for pre-aligned cartridge for use with a hair dye dispenser in which the various components are located in a correct interrelation for use without reliance on positioning by the user. It would also be highly advantageous to provide a corresponding method for preparing such a cartridge for use.